After Breaking Dawn
by xxsamluvsuxx
Summary: I dont own Twilight :  The Cullens all move to Stoke-on-Trent,England.They go to High School at St.Josephs as Year 8 students.They meet a vegetarian vampire that soon becomes part of the family and has the power to control humans' actions/thoughts/opinion
1. Moving

Hey everyone it's my first story! Enjoy

Bella's P.O.V

It has been 6 years since my baby girl, Renesmee was born she looks like she' s 15 now, we're still living in forks but we'll have to leave soon I should look like I'm 25 but I look like I'm here I am, looking at my gorgeous daughter sleeping, thinking about what I would tell Charlie...

Later that day...

(At the Cullen house (Jacobs there)...)

Everyone was watching nightmare on Elm Street in the living room. They were on a part where Freddy Krueger was about to kill someone when Carlisle came back from work. "Hey kids". Everyone was so engrossed in the movie that they didn't hear his approach. So they all screamed." Sorry!"Carlisle apologized" as you all know we've spent quite a lot of time here in forks, I should look in my mid 40's and you should all be in your mid 20's. And I think it might be a good idea to move."Everyone groaned, but nodded."And for a change" Carlisle continued" how would you like to move to England?"

"OMG! Carlisle that's awesome" Alice shouted and Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Nessie squealed.

"Girls!"Emmet, Edward, Jasper and Jacob all said at the same time. Then threw their heads back laughing.

"We leave in 2 days...now go Bella you should go tell your father" Carlisle said"Edward,nessie and Jake will go with you"

"Ok Carlisle" Nessie, Jake, Edward and I all said at the same time.

We were about to go to Charlie's when Carlisle suddenly said "Oh and Jake, You should probably tell the pack, and I know it will be hard for all of you to separate so we'll understand if you want to stay."

"Ok Carlisle ill tell them after we go to Charlie's, and I know it'll be hard but I'm coming, if you don't mind?" Jake responded

"Of course we don't mind, you're family now. And you've done so much for us"

"Thank you Carlisle"

With that we went to my dad's house in my new Lamborghini Gallardo.

I loved my Lamborghini. Its lime Green and its Gorgeus.I even Personalized the plate number, its b311a cu113n.

We arrived there in 2 minutes so we all got out of the car

"What should I say?"I asked worriedly.

"don't fret love, I'll talk" Edward said softly

"Thanks Edward, I love you"

We kissed. It was a passionate kiss. Suddenly we were aware of our daughter and her boyfriend/my best friend making gagging sounds at us. We split apart and I laughed "Shut up!" then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I hope he takes it well.


	2. Telling Charlie

I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

A/N: Charlie Married Sue so he knows all about vampires. There isn't a treaty anymore and they all think of each other as family because of Jake and Nessie and because Sue married Charlie.

Bella's P.O.V

Charlie opened the door.

"Bella! Nessie! Jake! Edward..." He was still hesitant around Edward; after all he did take away his baby girl.

"hey Charlie/dad/grandpa" we all said

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well dad we came to talk" I said nervously

"Oh. Well come inside I don't want you all getting cold" He said suspiciously.

We all laughed at that. He always forgets we don't get cold.

"Right you don't get cold I forgot, on the other hand I do so come in please." We all walked in and sat down in the living room. Sue was there so we said our hellos and sat down on the old sofa

"so Bells, what did you want to talk about" he asked curiously. I looked at Edward.

"Edward..."I said asking for help

"Well Charlie...there's no other way to say this but...were moving...to England"

"What!"Uh-oh...Charlie's face turned different colours. From fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue. This reminded me of when Edward and I told him we were getting married.

"I'm so sorry dad!"

"Will you come to visit?"He asked hopeful

"Sure dad! we'll come a weekend every month, I promise!"

"I'm going to miss you bells"

"I'm going to miss you too dad!"

So after a long heartfelt goodbye we got back in my car and started making our way to La Push.

"Well that went better than I thought." i said relieved.

"Yeah, it did. I just hope the pack take it as well as Charlie did."Jacob said nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be understanding" i comforted

"Well were just about to find out" Edward said as we parked in front of the house we bought for the pack. We are all family after all.


	3. Telling the Pack and Plans

I don't own Twilight.

As soon as we got out of the car, everyone came out to greet us. As soon as we finished saying our hellos we went inside and sat in the living room.

"So what made you stop by today?" Emily asked.

"We've got something to tell you."Jake started nervously. "And I don't know how you're going to take it..."

"Well spit it out."

"I'm going to live in Stoke-on-Trent with the Cullens" Jacob said this all very fast but because most people in the room had supernatural hearing they heard him clearly.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"I have to go live with them. They're family too, and I can't leave ness. What would you do if you had to leave your imprint?"

"Fine, you can go. But we're going to move to England to. We'll just live in a different city. Where are you going to live anyway?"

"Stoke-on-Trent" Edward answered for him "And you can probably live in Manchester, it's only a short drive away. You can come on the Cullen Jet with us. We're leaving in 2 days so you should probably pack."

"Thank you Edward we appreciate it" Sam said. "We really don't want to be split up again" (a/n the 2 packs are together again)

"No problem, i'll just tell Carlisle you're coming. And everyone except for Sam and Emily have to go to school. And you need to have a story about how you are all related. I think you should say that you are all cousins and that all your parents died making Sam and Emily your guardians"

"'ll see you in 2 days."

So after we said our goodbyes we went home.


End file.
